Booty Call
Booty Calls are a feature in The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V where the protagonists are involved in casual sex with some girls. It is essentially considered as a follow-up to the Hot Coffee Mod from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' Booty Calls occur in The Ballad of Gay Tony after the player impress a girl at Maisonette 9 by dancing with her, if the dancing mini-game doesn't take the player to the Bus Stop mini-game, Luis and the girl will have sex in one of the stalls of the women's bathroom. Afterwards, she will give him her number and tell him to call her. The player can call her, or she will sometimes call them instead. Sometimes, they also send text messages with pictures of them in lingerie when requesting a booty call. After the call has been made, the girl's house will appear as a booty on the mini-map. The player has to go to this location and listen to the rest. Luis Lopez will gain full health and will auto-save a game. Right afterwards, she'll send a text message with a sexy picture of her enclosed as a way of thanks. The booty calls have certain time/usage limit, since after a while, the girl will text Luis to stop seeing her and her contact number will disappear from his phone list. It is possible to catch up with that girl if she appears randomly dancing in the club. There are ten "booty calls" that Luis Lopez can have in The Ballad of Gay Tony: *Domino *Cindy *Jojo *Tania *Vikky *Lily *Taylor *Ana *Tami *Dana TBoGT Booty Call 4 - Tami|Tami ''GTA V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, this feature makes a return. Most of the booty calls available are from strippers. As any character, the player can go to the Vanilla Unicorn and request a dance from one of the many strippers, during which the player can increase the like meter of each dancer by flirting or touching during the dance (increasing the like meter can also be achieved by handing money during pole dances). When the like meter is full, the player will have the option to ask the stripper home, however only half the strippers will actually go home with the player when their like meter is full. There's also a couple of extra booty calls obtained from completing other game activities, like random encounters or private taxi fares. Unlike TBoGT, the contact with the booty call girls is permanent and they won't ditch the player. The player is required to complete at least one booty call in order to achieve 100% Completion in GTA V. 'Booty call list:' * Sapphire * Juliet * Nikki * Infernus * Ursula (available to call after completing a random event.) * Liz Macallen (After completing Alonzo's Special taxi fare. Available only after purchasing Downtown Cab Co. as Franklin.) BootyCall-GTAV-Juliet.png|Trevor Philips conducting a booty call with Juliet Trivia *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, It is possible to get the "Warm Coffee" Trophy/Achievement by doing a booty call, as a reference to the Hot Coffee controversy. *In GTA V, it is possible to call all the Booty Call girls (by finding their phone numbers somewhere else), even if the player didn't meet them or ever been in the Vanilla Unicorn. With some of them, it is even possible to set a date for casual sex. **However, calling one of the strippers that will not come home with the player will result in being hung up on. es:Sexo casual Category:Features Category:Features in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Features in GTA V Category:Booty Call